The invention relates to a weather station, in particular, to a weather station that is also suitable for private use. The station has at least one element mounted on bearings on a housing, or rack, on a vertical axis for alignment with the direction of the wind and with a measuring device, which depending on the angle position of the element aligning in the direction of the wind, provides an electrical signal.
Weather stations, especially for private use, are known. In particular, such weather stations are also known that can be used to measure wind direction and wind force, whereby the wind direction is measured by means of a wind vane, the angle position of which is converted to an electric signal, by means of a potentiometer, the slider of which is connected with the wind vane as a driving mechanism.
The signal corresponding to the wind direction and the signal corresponding to the wind force derived from a wind wheel, or impeller wheel, is input to an electronic analysis and control unit, which then sends digital data corresponding to these signals by means of a transmitter of the electronic analysis and control unit to a spatially distant display station.
The object of the present invention is to improve a weather station to the effect of achieving a simplified design, in particular, of the measuring device for generating the signal corresponding to the wind direction with improved sensitivity.